


Mon petit copain a 100 ans et joue au frisbee

by MouetteRoquefort



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouetteRoquefort/pseuds/MouetteRoquefort
Summary: sam et steve sont ensemble, personne n'est au courant... ou pas
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson





	Mon petit copain a 100 ans et joue au frisbee

Sam avait décidé d’organiser une soirée film avec Steve et Nat   
Tout était prêt, il avait préparé son dvd intégral du seigneur des anneaux version longue et commander des pizzas 

« Bougez pas j’y vais ! » dit Steve tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour ouvrir en entendant le livreur sonner 

Une fois qu'il s’était éloigné Nat s’adresse au faucon, occuper à régler la télé 

« Ok c’est du sérieux ? » 

Sam lève le nez de l’écran et la regarde en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas la question 

« Pardon ?» 

Black Widow lui adresse un petit sourire tout en piochant dans le popcorn 

« Toi et Steve, patate, vous pensiez être discret mais j’ai bien vu vos petits regards a tous les deux…c’est trop mignon, ça dure depuis quand ? si c’est pas indiscret » 

Sam rougit un peu 

Enfaîte c'était Steve qui avait commencé à flirter avec lui 

En lui courant après 

Oui, un peu bizarre certes mais Steve n’avait apparemment jamais été super douer pour la drague 

Et le pire c’est que ça avait fonctionner, sûrement à cause de son sourire charmeur et des beaux yeux bleu… ou alors c’était son t-shirt beaucoup trop serré sur ces gros muscles 

Après avoir couru ensemble (ou plutôt Steve qui avait couru devant et Sam qui avait essayé péniblement de suivre derrière) ils avaient échangé sur leurs vies de soldat et parler musique, jusqu'à que cap doive partir pour une mission 

Ce dernier était ensuite revenu le voir dans l’après-midi 

Au fil de leurs discutions, ils s’étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, et ils avaient doucement commencer à tomber amoureux l’un de l’autre 

Puis Sam avait demandé à Steve ce que le rendait heureux 

Au départ le supersoldat n’avait pas su quoi répondre … 

Ils s’étaient alors regardés et après une hésitation Steve lui avait répondu par un baiser 

Apres cela, Steve était revenu sonner à sa porte un matin, 

Il était dans un sale état en compagnie de Black Widow pour lui demander de l’aide 

Sam n’avait alors pas hésité une seconde à reprendre ces ailes pour aider un garçon avec qui il était tombé amoureux deux jours avant 

Et évènement inattendu, Steve avait retrouver son ancien compagnon qu'il avait perdu 70 ans en arrière 

Après sa chute Bucky avait était capturer par Hydra et subit un lavage de cerveau pour être transformer en machine à tuer 

Steve avait dû l’affronter et ces retrouvailles avec son premier amour avait bien failli lui couter la vie 

C’était un autre de leur point commun Sam et Steve aimaient tous les deux sauter dans le danger souvent sans réfléchir, 

Son combat avec Bucky avait donc laissé Steve très mal en point et Sam était rester à son chevet jusqu'à son réveil 

Steve lui avait dit je t'aime pour la première fois sur son lit d’hôpital 

Sam lui avait répondu qu'il l’aimait et qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre, avant de l’embrasser…

Et de vite se séparer sous le regard amusé d’une infirmière qui venait d’entrer 

Une fois que Steve avait était complètement remit sur pieds ils étaient partis à la recherche de  
Barnes qui c’était échapper après avoir sauvé Steve de la noyade 

Désormais, même si c‘était souvent entre deux hôtels pourris, ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble 

Voilà comment Sam était devenu le petit copain de Captain America 

Ce dernier revient alors juste à ce moment avec les pizzas 

« Désolé j’ai dû signer un autographe au livreur vous auriez dû voir sa tête en voyant que c’était Captain America qui lui avait commander des pizzas ! » 

Il s’assoit sur le canapé et prend la main de Sam par reflexe avant de la retirer immédiatement en rougissant 

« Ho heu désolé ! ma main a glissé, je voulais prendre la télécommande ! quel idiot je suis !» 

Sam le rassure en le voyant galérer 

« Inutile de te fatiguer chéri elle a deviné…c’est une espionne internationale je te rappelle » 

Elle leur dit qu’elle était heureuse pour eux et qu'ils étaient super mignon, avant d'ajouter 

« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu n’étais pas très coopératif quand j’essayer de te trouver des filles Steve, au moins je n’aurais plus à le faire maintenant, entre nous c’était chiant » 

« Surtout quand je suis à côté… » marmonne Sam à voix basse en mordant dans sa pizza 

C’est en remarquant que Sam n’était bizarrement pas super chaud a l’idée de l’aider à d’organiser des rencards pour Steve qu’elle avait commencer à se dire qu'il y avait anguille sous roche 

Voir baleine sous gravier 

Et c’est en les voyant interagirent ensemble au fil du temps, leurs petits gestes, leurs petits regards échanger de temps à autre quelle avait fini par comprendre, malgré leur efforts (plutôt nul) pour être discret 

Le film étant sur le point de commencer, Steve prend Sam dans ces bras 

« Par contre je préviens, dit Nat en les voyant, si je suis là pour tenir la chandelle la prochaine fois je vous fait manger des pizzas à l’ananas » 

Quelques mois plus tard, Steve c’était installer chez Sam 

Il avait aménagé son atelier à dessin dans une ancienne chambre d’ami et ils avaient adopter un oiseau, Redwing, que Sam avait trouver blesser dans le jardin 

Sam l’adorait même s’il passer son temps à pincer Steve et à mettre des crottes partout 

Steve devait maintenant rencontrer le père et la mère de Sam 

Cette dernière avait vite deviné que son fils avait de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie sûrement grâce à son super radar de maman (marque déposer made in Darlene Wilson)   
Au début Sam avait eu peur que sa mère ne fasse une attaque en apprenant qu'il était en couple avec Captain America, et que son père ne l’oblige à dédicacer toute sa collection de comics (vintage, il en était très fier) 

Et puis Steve était vachement plus vieux que ces parents c’était quand même un peu étrange 

Mais ils avaient plutôt bien réagi tous les deux, a son grand soulagement, même s’ils avaient eu vraiment du mal à le croire au début   
  
Ensuite ils avaient absolument voulu rencontrer ce nouveau garçon qui partager la vie de leur fils ! 

Mais ça, concentrer dans sa mission, Steve l’avait complètement oublié 

« Oh non le dîner ! ça m’était sorti de la tête ! » se souvient -il soudain tout en rattrapant son bouclier 

Tony lui avait répondus d’un air moqueur 

« Quoi cap a un diner romantique ? c’est un évènement historique, appelez les journalistes ! tu ne couches pas le premier soir j’imagine, ha non suis-je bête, tu ne dois pas coucher du tout » 

Même si a force il avait l’habitude des remarques de Tony sur sa vie amoureuse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, vexer comme à chaque fois qu'il sous entendait qu'il était puceau devant tout le monde rien que pour l’embêter, c'est-à-dire à peu près toutes les semaines 

Surtout quand il avait un coup dans le nez 

C'est-à-dire à peu près tous les jours 

« Encore une fois Tony, j’ai déjà… enfin bref…et ce n’est pas un dîner romantique, je rencontre mes beaux-parents » 

Iron Man continue à lui lancer des piques 

« Oh non c’est horrible, courage j’espère que tu vas survivre ! Fait gaffe ça mord les belles mères » 

Steve préfère ne pas répondre pour éviter d’encourager le milliardaire 

Ou d’avoir envie de lui balancer son bouclier dans la figure, au choix 

A la fin de la mission Clint lui demande, occuper à ranger ces flèches 

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu avais une petite amie ! Tu pourrais nous la présenter un de ces jours !» 

Le capitaine n’avait pas spécialement honte mais il avait toujours un peu peur de la réaction des gens en apprenant qu'il avait un copain 

« Oui heu peut-être, bon il faut que j’y aille je vais finir par être en retard ! Ça ne fait pas super bonne impression !» et sur ce, il prend sa moto 

Même s’il ne risquait plus rien il avait encore de vieilles habitudes de son époque et de mauvaise souvenir des nombreuses fois où il lui et Bucky avait failli se faire prendre, risquant la prison voir bien pire 

Sam comprenait et lui avait dit de prendre son temps 

Même là il n’en avait plus, du temps, et c’était pour ça que Steve fonçait à toute allure vers la maison qu’il partageait avec Sam 

Il gare sa moto sur la pelouse, manquant de renverser l’abri a oiseaux de Sam, faisant s’enfuir un groupe de moineaux paniquer au passage 

Son petit ami l’attendait dans l'entrée en regardant sa montre 

« Ha enfin ! mes parents attendent et je suis presque à court de discutions pour les occuper ! Je suis arrivé à bout de mes anecdotes sur les oiseaux du Pérou ! » 

Steve l’embrasse tout en s’excusant pour son retard 

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas prévenir, je me suis assis sur mon téléphone l’autre jour... » 

Ensuite il enfile la première chemise qui lui passe sous la main et recoiffe juste un peu ces cheveux légèrement bruler par le souffle d’une explosion pour être (à peu près) présentable et que les parents de Sam ne partent pas en courant en le voyant   
  
Ils sont d’ailleurs en train d’attendre assis dans le salon 

« Maman papa je vous présente Steve !» 

Sam voit que son père flippe un peu 

Probablement à cause du cocard a l’œil de Steve 

Ou alors c’est parce qu’il leur tend une boite de chocolat a moitié écrasé et avec une trace de brulé   
« Désolé j’ai dû m’en servir pour assommer un mec, ou je me suis assis dessus sur le trajet je sais plus trop... bref ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Wilson !» 

Darlene Wilson lui adresse un sourire chaleureux en acceptant son cadeau 

« Ce n’est pas grave je suis sûr qu'ils sont délicieux malgré tout ! et vous pouvez nous appelez Paul et Darlene si vous voulez ! »  
  
Ils se mettent ensuite tous a table devant le rôti brulé 

« On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! alors comment avez-vous rencontrez notre fiston ? » demande le père de Sam tandis que Steve lui sert des pommes de terre carbonisés 

« Heu on a fait un jogging ensemble » 

Steve évite de leur dire qu'il avait couru après leur fils pendant 20 minutes 

Darlene s’adresse à son fils, un peu vexer 

« Alors comme ça tu as le temps de faire du sport avec un super héros mais pas de venir nous voir plus souvent ! » 

Il était presque tout le temps en vadrouille la faute à l’ex copain tueur en série de Steve qu’il voulait absolument retrouver 

« Enfaîte, on est un peu occupé en ce moment… on cherche un ami de Steve qui a.… » 

L’homme oiseau s’apprête à dire « qui a essayé de nous tuer » puis il se dit que ces parents étaient déjà assez flipper comme ça, inutile d’en rajouter, ils sont âgés et il tient à eux quand même 

« Un vieil ami qui a disparu » termine Steve 

« Ho pauvre garçon j’espère que vous allez réussir à le retrouver ! » dit Darlene d’un air désolé 

« On a quelques pistes, ça avance... » 

Le père de Sam leur souhaite à son tour bon courage avant de dire 

« Et si nous goutions le superbe gâteau que ma femme à cuisiner ? »

« Je tiens la recette de ma mère, qui la tient de sa mère, elle était la bien avant vous Steve !» blague elle   
« Tu vas voir chéri, c’est un délice, même si elle n’a jamais voulu me filer la recette...pas faute d'avoir essayé... » dit Sam 

« Encore une fois, elle se transmet de de mère en fille, elle sera pour ta sœur ! » 

« Mouai pas très moderne comme tradition, et vu les talents de Sarah en termes de cuisine, c’est surement mieux qu’elle n’y touche jamais... » lui répond Sam 

Apres le départ des parents de Sam, ce dernier se retrouve avec Steve dans leur cuisine 

Voyant que son petit ami avait frotter une assiette tellement fort qu'il l’avait cassé en deux, Sam lui demande ce qui ne va pas 

« Je suis désolé je n’ai jamais fait ça avant ! je veux dire les réunions de famille tout ça j’ai été super nul » 

Il avait été en couple avec Bucky depuis ces 16 ans mais évidemment leurs parents ne l’avaient jamais su 

Seul la petite sœur de Bucky , Rebecca était au courant à l’époque 

Elle les avait surpris un jour et avait garder le secret pour elle jusqu'à la fin... 

Et Sarah Rogers avait sûrement deviner sans jamais l’avoir vraiment dit … 

« Non ça va tu t'es bien débrouillé ! » 

« Tu es sur ? » lui répond cap, un peu septique 

« Ils m'ont dit qu’ils ne m’avaient pas vu aussi bien depuis que Riley est… enfin bref, je suis heureux que tu sois arrivé dans ma vie Steve, et je suis sûr que mes parents t’adorent !» 

« Moi aussi je suis si heureux de t’avoir rencontré et de pouvoir faire partie de ta famille ! » lui répond Steve en l’embrassant tendrement 

Ils sont interrompus par Redwing qui vole jusque sur l’épaule de Sam pour réclamer les restes 

Par contre on a oublié de leur dire qu’on avait un enfant… » 

C’était le matin, 

Sam était rentrer dans l’équipe depuis plusieurs mois 

Mais aucun Avenger n'était encore au courant pour lui et Steve 

À part Nat bien sûr, et Bucky depuis quelques temps... 

Au bout de deux ans de recherche ils avaient fini par le retrouvé 

Tony avait accepté difficilement qu'il vienne vivre ici au QG après ce qui était arriver à ces parents 

Maintenant disons qu’il le tolérer... 

Au début Steve avait eu peur de la réaction de son ancien copain en apprenant qu'il était en couple avec Sam 

Il était réapparu pile au moment où il avait refait sa vie 

Steve les avait aimés tous les deux autant l’un que l’autre 

Mais fort heureusement Bucky l’avait plutôt bien pris, lui disant que Sam était un type bien même si « il était vraiment chiant par moment » 

Bref, c’était le matin, et Sam et Steve étaient dans leur chambre 

Le faucon ouvre doucement les yeux et voit que son amant était déjà debout, lui apportant un plateau de petit déjeuner comme chaque matin, sûrement pour ce faire pardonner d’être parti avant même le matin après leur première nuit 

« Salut bien dormi ?» demande ce dernier en l’embrassant 

« Bof des cauchemars, comme toujours, » grommelle Sam en se frottant les yeux 

Steve avait tristement l’habitude de le voir se réveiller au milieu de la nuit en sueur et en panique en appelant Riley désespérément 

Il se remet au lit et lui dit 

« J’ai une idée, on se lève plus tard aujourd'hui ok ?» 

Ça avait était une rude journée hier, avec une mission plus difficile que prévus 

Ils avaient mis un film mais Steve avait fini par s’endormir avant même le début 

« J’ai une idée, on se lève pas ! » Lui répond son petit ami tout en attrapant une tartine 

« J’aimerais bien mais désolé de te décevoir les méchants ne font pas la grasse matinée eux » 

Sam pousse un soupir de déception en se blottissant dans ces bras 

Tout à coup quelque chose rentre dans la chambre en passant par le mur Les deux se séparent et dans la panique Sam balance un chausson sur l’intru par reflexe 

« Vision ! on t’a déjà dit combien de fois de passer par la porte et de frapper avant d’entrer » grommelle Steve au concerné qui se tenait désormais à deux mètres de leur lit 

« Ho désolé ! je dérange ? » s’excuse l’androïde 

« Non à peine » marmonne Sam en essayant de calmer son cœur battant a 100 a l’heure 

Redwing qui s’était réveiller, piailler en volant partout dans la chambre 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Vision faisait ça, et ils avaient beau parler de ces mauvaises manies à Wanda, son petit copain n’arrêtait pas de jouer a passe muraille 

Une fois il s’était introduit dans le labo de Tony pendant qu’il faisait des … expériences scientifiques avec Rhodey 

Et un autre jour il était rentré dans la chambre de Bucky 

Ce dernier avait mis une heure à réussir à faire redescendre Alpine de l’armoire ou elle avait grimper, toute griffes dehors et poil hérisser, morte de peur 

« Que voulais-tu ? » lui demande Steve tout en essayant d’empêcher Redwing d’attraper les tranches de bacon maintenant répandus sur la moquette avec le reste de leur petit dej 

« nous avons une réunion dans une heure monsieur Stark m’a demandé de prévenir tout le monde » 

« Bien va lui dire qu'on se prépare et on arrive ! » lui répond Sam  
  
Vision repart en passant par le sol, et ils entendent quelqu’un crier depuis ces toilettes 

Tant pis pour leur grasse mat … et tant pis pour leur bacon, désormais dans l’estomac de leur faucon domestique 

Quand Sam sort de la douche il voit Steve assis sur le lit, l’air soucieux 

« Tout va bien mon cœur ? » lui demande-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de lui   
« Oui... J’ai réfléchi et j'ai envie que le reste de l’équipe soit au courant pour nous, j’en ai un peu marre qu'on le cache comme ça… mais d’un côté j’ai un peu peur… s’ils le prennent mal ! ou bien qu’on nous vire de l’équipe si… » commence-t-il à paniquer 

« Calme toi, le rassure son compagnon, pourquoi on ferait ça ? et puis je te rappelle que Wanda sort avec un robot, nous à côté c’est cent fois moins bizarre ! » 

Et puis Tony et Rhodey étaient bien ensemble eux et personne dans l’équipe n’avait fait le moindre commentaire 

« Tu as raison… Steve jette un coup d’œil au réveil, bon vient on va être en retard, Tony va encore nous faire des remarques ! » 

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent dans la salle de réunion, ou Tony avait préparer son plus beau power point 

« Ha vous êtes enfin la vous deux ! mettez un réveil la prochaine fois ! bon c’est bon tout le monde est là on peut démarrer, Peter a un devoir de math hyper important pour demain il faut que je l’aide alors on se bouge !» 

Sam l’interrompt alors 

« Désolé, mais Steve et moi on a quelque chose à vous dire c’est très important !» 

Steve prend son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une grande inspiration avant d’annoncer 

« Enfaite voilà… Sam et moi, on sort ensemble… » 

Il y a un moment de silence, puis Rhodey fini par dire   
  
« Attendez c’est supposer être une surprise ? les mecs tout le monde est au courant depuis des mois pour info » 

« Ha » se contente de répondre Captain America et le faucon 

« En tout cas sachez qu’on est tous super heureux pour vous, et qu'on vous soutient à fond ! » dit Wanda en souriant 

Ils la remercient et Tony toussote à l’autre bout de la pièce 

« C’est bon je peux commencer mon diapo maintenant ou quelqu'un d’autre à un coming-out à faire ? » 

C’est alors qu'avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, le meeting est coupé de court par une alarme signalant une mission d’urgence 

Tony soupire, lâchant tristement son power point fait avec amour pour partir sauver le monde 

Juste après le combat, comme d’habitude des journalistes viennent interroger les héros 

Tony étant parti dans un bar pour fêter leur victoire (enfaite c’était surtout une excuse pour se taper une cuite dès le matin), Steve devait assurer à sa place 

« Monsieur Rogers, nous vous avons vu sauver tous ces gens dans cet immeuble en flamme ! C’était formidable !» dit un homme en lui tendant un micro 

« Merci mais je ne fais que mon travail ! Et il y a l’équipe avec moi ! Je ne suis pas tout seul !» répond Steve qui n’avait jamais était très à l’aise pour répondre devant les caméras et essayer de faire de son mieux 

« Votre petite amie doit être très fière de vous ! » dit le reporter avec un petit sourire 

« Et bien être peut-être qu’elle le serait si j’en avait une » lui répond Steve, devenu rouge tomate 

De nos jours les gens poser ce genre de questions sans problèmes, il n’avait pas l’habitude 

« Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous êtes célibataire ? Quel scoop ! » continue de le questionner une journaliste 

Sam à côté fait semblant de regarder les moineaux 

Captain America réfléchit alors à toute allure a une réponse 

Mais la seule qui lui vient à l’esprit est 

« Heu non » 

La journaliste ouvre et ferme bouche comme un poisson, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre 

Steve envoi alors un regard de détresse à Sam qui en le voyant galérer vole à son secours 

« Désolé le combat a était dur ça a dû le fatiguer ! Pas vrai bébé !» 

Gros silence   
Se rendant compte que tout le monde le regarde avec des grands yeux, Sam comprend toute de suite sa bourde et essaye de se rattraper 

« Heu zut je veux dire cap... Steve… heu » 

Après une hésitation une autre journaliste fini par demander 

« Heu est ce que ça veut dire que le faucon est en couple avec Captain America ? » 

Ils décident d’être honnête, de toute façon ils ne pourront pas le cacher au monde toute leur vie 

Et Steve avait dû cacher qui il était pendant toutes ces années, il était temps qu'il sorte enfin du placard   
  
« Effectivement… on est ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et il est temps que tout le monde soit au courant » 

Et ils s’embrassent devant la foule 

Après avoir répondu a encore quelques questions, ils vont ensuite main dans la main faire une petite balade en amoureux 

Arriver dans une ruelle un peu déserte Steve dit 

« Bon je suppose que maintenant la terre entière est au courant qu’on est ensemble » 

C’était plutôt une bonne chose, ils n’auraient plus à faire semblant d’être justes amis devant les autres 

« Je confirme, dit Sam le nez dans son téléphone, on est en tendance twitter » 

« Et les gens réagissent comment en général ? » demande Steve, un peu anxieux 

« Apparemment la plupart des gens nous soutiennent… » 

Steve prend un commentaire au hasard : 

« La plupart…regarde ça : mon fils est fan de captain america ! Quel exemple donne-t-il en s’affichant ainsi ! Iron man et maintenant lui ! Mon fils ne lira plus jamais ces comics ! Je vais tout de suite les mettre au feu !» 

Bon il se douter un peu qu'il y aurait des réactions négatives, 

Tony et Rhodey en avait eu quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble 

Sam avait eu des commentaires et des moqueries a l’armée quand il était tombé amoureux de son coéquipier 

Et Peggy avait dit qu’elle avait déjà surpris des soldats en train de parler des rumeurs sur lui et Bucky à l’époque... 

« T’inquiète ! dit toi qu’on est des exemples pour tous les gens qui ont peur d’aimer qui ils veulent ! et à l’époque, alors que c’était interdit, tu as été avec un garçon, alors ce n’est pas deux trois bigots qui vont nous empêcher de vivre comme on a envie ! » lui répond son petit copain en souriant 

« Tu as raison, et j’ai hâte de voir leurs réactions quand ils sauront pour le mariage » 

« Hein quel mariage ?» dit Sam en levant un sourcil 

« Celui-là... Il se met à genoux et sort une bague, j’espère qu’elle n’est pas trop en miette ! Ça fait 3 semaines qu’elle est sur moi, je voulais te demander ça devant la presse, mais c’était peut-être un peu trop... Sam Wilson voudrait tu devenir mon mari ? » 

Le concerné met plusieurs secondes à réagir, restant planter la comme un piquet en clignant des yeux 

Quand il réalise enfin ce qu'il se passe il répond : 

« Ça pour une surprise ! si j’avais su que tu allais me demander en mariage entre deux bennes à ordure, que c’est romantique … et fait gaffe je crois que tu as le genou dans une crotte de chien » 

« Alors ta réponse ? T’a le droit de dire non » dit Steve, toujours à genoux avec sa bague, les yeux brillants 

Attends-je réfléchis... bien sûr que c’est oui !   
  
Avec joie, Steve prend son fiancé dans ces bras et l'embrasse, sous les yeux d’un sdf un peu perplexe qui passe dans le coin 

Puis Sam ajoute : 

« Quand Redwing va savoir qu’il a un deuxième papa... 


End file.
